Blood Lust
by millas14
Summary: Ino, a 600 year old vampire, has found a new prospect, she covets her, she yearns for her, she will have her. Yuri, het, and Yaoi, Multiple pairings. M for violence, language, cruelty, and sexual content. InoSaku centric R&R please! AU COMPLETE
1. Night 1 Pt 1

Ok, here's my latest venture. Not much to say, hope you like it.

Pairings: InoSaku, SakuSasu, InoTem, InoTen, TemTen, SasuNaru (implied), InoHina, NaruHina, TemHina, TenHina.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd be friggin' rich. but sadly, i don't.

_I couldn't help but be enchanted as I watched her move her hips to the beat of the music_

_I couldn't help but be enchanted as I watched her move her hips to the beat of the music. Her natural pink hair was plastered to her sweating face, and her chest was heaving, I had never seen anything more enchanting in my five hundred years of existence. I had to have her._

_Once she left the dance floor I would make my move. I watched her walk off and over to the bar, I made my way toward where she was sitting until I saw some guy come up and kiss her, and not a 'we're friends' kiss too. I veered off and slunk back into the crowd and watched them, my eyes never leaving her._

xxxxx

Ino Yamanaka had once been the daughter of a wealthy Japanese lord, but one day she was wandering outside the castle grounds, against her father's wishes, and she came upon a stranger. "Hello, I'm Ino." She had said, the stranger had replied,

"I know, I've been watching you, Lady Ino." He smiled, and Ino had noticed that the man had very pointed teeth, "It's your eighteenth birthday, is it not?"

"Yes, it is, today is the day that I become a woman, and a husband is chosen for me." She replied, the man smiled even wider, "Well," he said, "here is my gift to you." Before Ino knew what had happened, then man had lunged and bit her.

The girl screamed out in pain, then everything went black. "Royalty, so tasty." The man said before he disappeared in a blinding light.

xxxxx

Ino watched the two the entire time they were there. They talked, laughed, and the guy had punched out another asshole that made a pass at the pinkette.

"I will, no, I must have her." She said under her breath. She watched as the two left the club, she followed close behind, but fled to the rooftops to stay discreet.

"Sasuke, do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" Sakura Haruno asked her two year long lover, "Nope," the Uchiha heir said dismissively, "but don't worry, babe, anyone even thinks about jumping us, and they'll regret ever being born."

"I love you, Sasuke." Sakura said dreamily as she nuzzled into his embrace, "I know you do." He kissed her head,

"Don't you love me too?" she looked up at him, "Huh? Oh yeah, you bet I do."

Sakura couldn't help but look behind them every few minutes, a chill ran up her spine, she could feel the eyes watching her, but Sasuke assured her that she was just paranoid.

xxxxx

Ino followed them to their apartment complex, but was interrupted when she was about to follow,

"Mistress, there you are." A tall dark figure approached the vampiress, Ino turned her head and scowled, "Temari, what are you doing here?" she asked heatedly, Temari was fixing her hair into her pom poms and wiping the blood off of her mouth.

"I didn't see you at the club, so after I fed again I figured I'd come and find you." She said nonchalantly, "Is this a bad time?"

"Yes, leave me, I've found a new sire." Ino said, watching for the apartment that her pink haired beauty was in, "Another one? Aren't Tenten and I enough?" Temari wrapped her arms around Ino's neck.

Ino pushed her off and moved around the building until she found the window she was looking for. "Oh, she's cute, I can see why you want her." Temari sat down next to her host, "Pretty hair."

Ino just stared into the window, she saw the man she was with watching T.V. and guzzling a beer.

"You know, Ino, I saw a Goth store on my way here, we could get you a new outfit, one that she is sure to fall for. Just look at me," Temari gestured to her tight fitting leather top and pants (1), "I've got guys and girls drooling over me wherever I go."

"If I'm going to claim her, I'm not going to do it by being a slut, Temari. If only I knew something about her."

"You know," Temari started, "that Hyuuga girl we met the other day who was begging to join us goes to school with her. Saw a picture of them last time I was at her place."

"The Hyuuga?" Ino looked at her sire, "What Hyuuga?"

"Oh, that's right, you weren't with us that night. Well, me and Tenny were out looking for food one night when we found this girl crying in an alley, cute thing too, had a rack as big as I've ever seen. Anyway, we figured that we could feed on her, so we went up and asked what was wrong."

"She was so adorable, her voice was like that of a dove," Temari sighed, "You sound as if you're in love with her." Ino smirked, "Nah, you're the only woman for me." Temari winked, "Anyway, she was having the normal teen problems,"

Temari went into a dramatic act, waving her arms around as she spoke, "'My daddy doesn't appreciate me, my boyfriend cheated on me with another guy, I wish I were dead, oh woe is me!' So naturally we offered to relieve her pain, and well, she was obviously a smart girl, because right away she knew what we were, and instead of begging for her life, she begged to join us."

Ino chuckled at this, "What would make her think we would want some little pissant in our troupe?"

"Hey, now, I've looked into her, in case you might consider her, she's pretty advanced in some kind of martial arts. Here's her address if you want it." Temari pulled a piece of paper out of her top and handed it to her host.

"So what did you say to her when she asked?" Ino said, "Oh, well we told her we'd talk to our mistress to see if she'd want her. So we let her go on her way, then we found a couple of guys in a bar and showed them a good time. Well, good for us at least." Temari grinned evilly.

"You said that you saw a picture of Pinky last time you were at her place, what were you doing there?" Ino glanced back at the dark apartment, "Research." The leather clad woman replied.

"Fine, I'll check this Hyuuga out, she may be of service to me. Where's Tenten?"

"I left her at the club, she seemed to have found some food. Speaking of which, have you eaten yet?"

"No, I'll pick something up on my way to the Hyuuga's. I'll see you two back home."

* * *

(1) think like what Jennifer Garner wore in Daredevil, only a little smaller.

Ok, there's the first Chapter, plz review so then i know wether or not i should continue. thank you and good day.


	2. Night 1 Pt 2

Ok, here's #2, mild lime towards the end. enjoy. and plz R&R and thank you to those who reviewed, I'm glad that you're enjoying this so far.

Key: '_Whisper' _"Normal Speech" **'Thought/Emphasis'**

"Hinata, you're being ridiculous

"Hinata, you're being ridiculous!" Ino had found her way to the Hyuuga mansion and was now listening in on a very heated dispute. Some blonde guy was arguing with one of the Hyuugas, "Am I, Naruto? I saw you frenching Sasuke!"

She peered inside the window to get a better look, "What?!" the blonde shot back, "Are you calling **me** gay? The guy who prevented you from being married off to some fat bastard who just wanted to fuck you?! After the love i gave to you?!"

The blonde gave her a backhand across the face, "I treated you decent!" the Hyuuga was on the floor weeping as the blonde walked away, "Bitch." He muttered, "I hate you!" she screamed after he was gone, "He'll be sorry when I'm one of them." She slunk into a door at the end of the hall.

'**I think I've found my Hyuuga**.' Ino thought to herself, She moved around the ledge she was on to the other end of the building. '**Temari was right, she is cute. Hinata, eh? Well Hinata, let's see if you will be of any use to me**.'

Ino peered in the window, Hinata was tearing up all of the photos of them together, throwing every thing her ever gave her into the trash, then finally collapsed on her bed and sobbed into her pillow.

'_Hinata_' The weeping girl looked up from her pillow, "Hello? Is someone there?" she asked, she could've sworn she heard something, '_Hinata_' Hinata looked around her spacious room, '_One of my girls told me that you wanted to join us'_

Hinata's eyes widened, "A-Are you th-the Mistress?" Hinata looked in all directions but saw no one, '_That's right. Don't bother looking for me, I'm not in the room_.' "P-please, make me one of you, take me away from all this." Hinata was on her knees, she heard a chuckle, 'What makes you think that we would want someone who can't even block a slap to the face in our little troupe?'

Hinata hung her head, '_But,_' the voice started back, '_you may try to earn a place with us_.' Hinata perked up, "H-How, mistress, I'll do anything!" "Oh, I know you will." That time the voice wasn't in her head, she looked to her left by the window and saw a woman standing there. She had long blonde hair tied in a high pony tail, a dark grey sweater that hugged her curved perfectly, a black leather skirt that came to just about mid thigh, fishnet stockings and knee high leather boots.

Hinata kneeled before her, "Oh, get up, if it's one thing I can't stand it's groveling." Hinata rose, slowly, Ino walked around the room, "Nice place you got here," She stopped at the dresser, "This girl," She picked up a photo of Hinata and the pinkette she so coveted, "Tell me about her." Ino showed the photo to Hinata.

"Th-that's Sakura, she's a friend of mine." Hinata started, **'Sakura'** Ino thought, **'it suits her.'**

"She and I go to school together, we've known each other since grade school. She's dating Sasuke Uchiha," She said the man's name with spite, "the heir to the Uchiha sheet metal empire."

"And the guy who's doing your ex, right?" Ino asked, staring at the photo, "Yes, he's using Sakura as a cover, so then he won't get disowned, and lose his heirship." Hinata added, "But Sakura thinks that he's really in love with her."

"And I'm guessing that the guy who was here earlier was doing the same thing?"

"I-I don't know, I only just confronted him about it."

"So do I earn my place among you?" Hinata was full of hope, Ino chuckled, "Some near useless information won't get you a place with us, Ms. Hyuuga. No, for you see, I've seen this girl around," she pointed at Sakura, "and I want her. If you wish to leave this life behind, you will have to help me get her."

"B-but what's so special about **her**? If it's women you're into, I can be better than her, I swear it! Just look at me," She threw off her bulky jacket and grabbed her breasts, "These are natural!" Ino chuckled, "Temari was right, you are adorable."

Hinata looked away, "Tell you what," in walked up to the girl and placed an arm on her shoulder, "you help be get Sakura, and I'll be sure that you get all that's coming to you."

"Y-yes, mistress, I'll help you." Hinata said, "Good, I'll be back tomorrow night to… discuss, what we're going to do." Hinata looked up and Ino was gone.

xxxxx

Ino perched herself on a ledge overlooking a park, she had forgotten to eat before she saw the Hyuuga, she saw a solitary person sitting on a bench under a streetlight, she moved in closer, it was the guy that was at the mansion, Naruto was his name.

"That bitch, I kept her from being married off to some fat bastard, and all she can pull out from it is that I'm gay. Women." He leant forward, "I should probably apologize for hitting her."

_'Yes, you should.'_ Naruto shot up, "Who's there?" he saw no one,_ 'Hinata serves me, and I don't like it when people hurt those that serve me.'_

"Who are you?"

_'Death.'_

Before Naruto knew what happened, he felt a sharp pain sear through his body, he fell to the ground, but found that he couldn't make any noise. 'Don't worry, Naruto, I'm not going to kill you, yet.'

Naruto felt more pain sear through him, _'Take this to heart, before you strike someone, make sure they don't have powerful allies.'_

The pain subsided, and Naruto was left panting on the sidewalk in a cold sweat. "Wh-what the hell?"

xxxxx

Ino walked into the decaying building that she, Temari, and Tenten called home, she descended the stairs to the basement level, and was greeted by Temari's stereo blasting metal throughout the subterranean hideaway.

She scowled and switched it off once she got to the central area, "Hey, we were listening to that!" Temari poked her head through the veil that separated hers and Tenten's area from the rest of the room,

"Do you want the whole city to know we're down here?" Ino opened their little fridge and pulled out a blood bag they had lifted from the blood bank a few days ago, "No," Temari said, "But Tenny's a screamer, and better people hear music and think it's a couple punks than hear her and get curious."

"Whatever, just keep it down." Ino walked into her room laid on her bed and opened the bag. Just as she was starting to relax, Temari turned the music back on, although it was true Tenten was a screamer, she wasn't **that** loud.

Ino sighed, "Here's to another night in this world." She nursed the bag for a solid hour before the music finally turned off. "About time, you two." Ino looked up as her two sires waltzed in, they didn't even bother to get dressed, "What? We were bored." Tenten commented as she and Temari crawled up on either side of their mistress, "We needed something to do, and you weren't home."

"You went to see Hinata, didn't you?" Temari said as she kissed Ino's neck and ran her teeth over the skin, "Was she as adorable as I said?"

"Even more so. She practically threw herself at me. Said she could be a better lover than Pinky." Ino replied, Tenten couldn't help but laugh as she rolled up Ino's sweater, and kissed her navel, "Threw herself? How?"

"I told her I wanted Pinky, and she said that she could be better than her." Ino ran her fingers through Tenten's hair, and kissed Temari's head, "Now I just gotta figure out how I'm going to get my Sakura."

"Who?" Tenten was undoing Ino's skirt, "Pinky." Temari chimed in, "You shoulda seen her, Tenny, she was unbelievable. And taken." She looked up at Ino, "Why, Ino, are coveting someone who's unavailable?" Tenten asked as she slipped Ino's skirt off, "Their relationship is a fraud." Both girls stopped their actions and looked at her blankly.

"He's gay, and fooling around with Hinata's guy. I came in when Hinata was breaking up with him."

"Any blood spilled?" Temari asked knowingly, "No, he slapped her, and I encountered him on my way home, tortured him though."

"That was merciful of you," Tenten said as she hovered over Ino's covered crotch "When my ex hit me, they found him without a heart, literally."

"You were different, she is just a willing slave, you, my dear, are my sire. And I take better care of my sires." Ino slipped her sweater off over her head.

"Well," Temari started as she moved to Ino's breast, "That's comforting."

"It'll be light soon, you two should go get some sleep." Ino started to get up, "But we just started." Temari whined, "We want a taste of you." Tenten bared her teeth. She came down and was about to bite Ino, '_I said go!_' Ino was glaring at them, her eyes were burning.

Both girls shot off and slunk out of the chamber, "As you wish." The both said as they left.

Ino closed her eyes as sleep overtook her; the first rays of the rising sun shown over the horizon.

* * *

well, there you go, I know, no sakura in this chapter, stuff with her is happening next time, during the day. plz review.


	3. Night 2 Pt 1

Ok, here's number 3. hope you enjoy. I put more Sakura in this one, and i can pretty much guarantee that you will not like Hiashi in here. anyway, R&R and enjoy!

Key: _'Vampiric Whisper/text' _**'Thought/Emphisis'** "Normal speech"

and again, thank you to all those who reviewed, they were all much appreciated.

* * *

"Heya Hinata

"Heya Hinata!" Sakura sat down across from the lavender-eyed girl in the lunchroom, "Hello, Sakura." The girl replied, "Are you okay? You look like you're about to die." Sakura asked as she unwrapped her sandwich.

"I'm fine, I was just up late last night." Hinata took a bite of her salad and eyed the pinkette across from her, **'What does the mistress find so appealing about her? Her breasts aren't nearly as big as mine, she's fit enough, but still.'**

"Oh? Did Naruto come over for a 'visit'?" She giggled, Hinata scoffed "As if. I dumped that cheating bastard." Sakura nearly choked on her lunch, "Naruto cheated?!" She slapped a hand over her mouth and lowered her voice,

"Details, details." She stared at the Hyuuga, "In a nutshell, I saw him making out with another guy." Sakura's eyes widened, "Who was the other guy?"

Hinata paused before answering, "I-I didn't see his face." No matter how jealous of Sakura Hinata was at the moment, she knew that Sakura was happy with Sasuke, and she didn't want to ruin that.

"Uh-oh, here comes Naruto" Sakura pointed to her left, "Hey Hinata, um, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked, "Fuck off asswipe." Hinata scowled at him, "Whoa-ho-ho, Hinata." Sakura was amazed, Hinata **never** swore, Naruto must've really screwed up.

"Look, I just wanted to apologize for what I did, it was wrong of me." He hung his head, "Oh yeah, what are you sorry for? For sneaking around behind my back? For hitting me? For breaking my heart?!" Hinata stormed away in tears, "You hit her?!" Sakura was on her feet, "I-It just sorta happened" The blonde was trying to defend himself.

Sakura picked up her unopened can of coke, 'oh shit, this is a new shirt, it's gonna be murder getting the stains out.' "Hey, S-Sakura, calm down, there's no need to waste any of that, th-this is a new shirt!"

"Fuck your shirt! Try getting the blood out of it!" Before anyone knew what had happened, Sakura hurled the still full can as hard as she could into Naruto's face, "If you ever, **ever**, lay a hand on Hinata again, I'm gonna rip your heart out through your mouth!" she walked away leaving Naruto on the ground with a broken nose to go find Hinata.

Hinata was sitting down outside the cafeteria in tears, Sakura sat beside her and pulled her into a loving embrace, "Hey, are you alright?" she asked softly, Hinata wiped her eyes, "Y-yeah."

"What happened last night?"

"W-well, when he came over, I confronted him about what I saw, and I overreacted a little." Hinata stared at the ground,

"What made him hit you?"

"I told him what I saw, and he got really defensive, then he slapped me." Hinata was calming down a little, "Tell you what, Hinata, the fair's coming to town tomorrow, what say we go? Just you and me? No Naruto, No men, just us, girl's night out." Sakura looked down at her friend,

"O-ok." Hinata looked up into Sakura's emerald eyes, "Come on, let's get to class." Sakura helped Hinata up and helped her to class.

xxxxx

"Sasuke, I'm home!" Sakura called into the apartment, she dropped her keys on the table, "Sasuke?" She called again, she walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge,

_"Sakura, went out with the guys, be back later, don't wait up_

_Sasuke"_

"Fan-damn-tastic. There goes the romantic dinner we were supposed to have." She muttered. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water, she lit a couple candles and went to check mail while the tub filled up.

"Bill….bill…junk…junk….bill…thing for me…junk" she separated the mail and opened the package that was addressed to her, "The Lost Boys, about time. I've been waiting for this." She tossed the movie on the counter and grabbed a bottle of wine.

She slipped into the steaming water and sipped her wine, "At least I have tomorrow to look forward to."

xxxxx

Hinata stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, "Hinata!" she heard her father call, "I need to see you, now!"

"Can I get dressed first?" she called, walking towards her room, "No, Just come here!" Why her room had to be in the same wing of the house as his study she never knew.

She walked into the room and held her towel closed, there were several other men in there with him, "Hinata," Her father was sitting at his desk, "So, you broke up with Naruto last night."

"Y-yes I did." She watched the other men warily, "Wh-who are these people?"

"She's cute, Hiashi." One of the men spoke up, "I'll bid a hundred thousand."

"What's going on, father?" Hinata was starting to get worried, "Two hundred!" another man shouted, Hinata saw how all of them were looking at her hungrily,

"Three!"

"Father?" Hiashi didn't say anything,

"Four."

"Going once," Hiashi finally spoke, "Twice….."

"One Million!" The man who looked the most hungry shouted, "I want her."

"Sold."

The man cheered and said, "Alright, let's see you without the towel."

"Wha-what?" Hinata backed against the door as the man approached, "I trust she still pure, Hiashi?"

"She is." Hiashi just looked at his daughter coldly, "You can use her room."

"Use my room for what?" Hinata was fumbling with the doorknob behind her. Before any answer was given, Hinata flung open the door and dashed down the hall, "Get back here!" the man who had bought her was right on her tail. She ducked into her room and shut the door. She fumbled with the lock, but before she could lock the door, it was bashed open. Hinata was thrown back onto her bed.

The man turned on the lights and shut and locked the door behind him. "I see you're ready." He sneered, "you're in for one wild night."

Hinata cowered back on her bed and threw some of her pillows at him, "St-stay away from me!" she tried to crawl away, but he reached out and grabbed her ankle, "Oh no you don't." he ripped off her towel and stared hungrily at her naked form. He unzipped hus pants and let his manhood fall out, "This is gonna be fun."

_'You will not touch her!'_

"What the hell? Who's there?" he looked around, 'Mistress' Hinata thought to herself,

_'You will not touch her!'_

The man continued to look around and noticed a woman standing by the window, "Hey there, honey," he started, "You want a piece of this, too?" he wrapped his hand around himself.

"You could say that." The woman had a very seductive voice, she walked up to him and stroked his manhood, Hinata was shocked, was the mistress actually going to pleasure this pig?

The man moaned in his throat at her touch, "You know something?" he didn't answer, "I know Hinata, personally, in fact, I own her. She serves me."

She tightened her grip, "Oh, baby likes it rough. And I think you're wrong, babe, I just bought her for a cool mil. but we do have room for another."

Ino chuckled, "If I'm not wrong, you were about to rape her, weren't you?"

"Y-Yeah, what of it?" He moaned again, "Well," She squeezed hard with her inhuman strength and ripped his manhood clean off his body. He screamed in pain and fell to his knees, "I don't like it when people fuck with those who serve me."

"Y-You bitch, what the fuck are you doing?!"

Ino lifted him to his knees and went behind him, "I'm having a good time." And with that, she snapped his neck with a loud **CRACK**.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she bit into the corpse and sucked it dry, "Y-yes, mistress, th-thank you."

Ino wiped the blood from her mouth, "Good," she looked the girl up and down, "I can see why he was excited." Hinata blushed and reached for her towel, "Get dressed, you're coming with me."

"Y-yes mistress. May I ask where we're going?" Hinata asked as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a fresh set of clothes, "We're going to my home. It's apperant that you're not going to be able to help me living here."

"Oh, and mistress," Ino looked over at Hinata, "I think you'd like to know that Sakura and I are going to the fair tomorrow night."

"Why should I care?" Ino looked through Hinata's closet, "Tomorrow night, just the two of us. I can get her alone and turn her over to you." Hinata pulled her thick jacket on as she spoke, "That could work, but…" Ino pulled out a pair of black leather pants, "There aren't a whole lot of secluded places around the fairground."

Ino pulled out a black shirt and leather jacket, "But there's nothing saying that you two can't run into an old friend of yours while at the fair." She pulled out a pair of leather boots, "Never figured you for a leather girl."

"Take off that modest crap and put these on." She handed Hinata the clothes she picked out, "I-I got them on my way home from school."

"Whatever, just change."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Ino stopped Hinata after she had pulled off her normal clothes, "What are those?" she gestured to Hinata's white cotton undergarments, "Ok, we gotta make a stop on our way home."

There was a knocking at the door, "Alright, that's enough until I get the money." It was Hiashi.

Hinata had finished dressing, "What are we going to do?"

Ino walked over to the door and opened it, "Who are you? Where's my daughter?" Hiashi tried to peer into the room, but Ino held him back, "She's fine, no thanks to you."

"And as to who am I, I own your daughter. She is mine." Hinata came up behind Ino, "Hinata, what have you done?" Hiashi ushered past Ino and saw the body, "She didn't do it, I did. And if you don't want to end up like him, you'll leave her alone."

"We'll be back for her things." Ino walked out of the room with Hinata at her heels, looking back worriedly.

They were out the front door when security stopped them, "Hold it, you two," one of the guards said, "Hiashi doesn't want anyone leaving the grounds."

"Whatever, open the gate." Ino flashed a glare at the guard, "Yes, Ma'am."

"H-how?" Hinata was speechless as they walked out the gate, Ino said nothing, just walked toward a motorcycle that was parked on the sidewalk, she climbed on, "Hop on."

Hinata climbed on behind Ino and held on tight to Ino's waist. The bike roared to life and tore out of its spot.

xxxxx

"Now about that movie." Sakura had finished her bath and needed something to do until Sasuke got back. "Kin said this was the best vamp movie from the 80s." She put the disk in the DvD player and made herself some popcorn, "This better be worth the 20 bucks."

xxxxx

"God that freaked me out." Sakura had finished the movie, "Kin was right again. God I'm glad vampires don't exsist." She heard a knock at the door, "Heya Sakura, I lost my keys, can I borrow yours so I can get in?" It was Sasuke. He was drunk, again. "but don't tell Sakura, she'll get pissed." "Shh, here she comes. Hey Sakura, love you." He leaned in to kiss her, but tripped on the entryway and fell on top of her.

"Sasuke, you're drunk again!" She tried to push him off, "Oh I'm not as think as you drunk I am."

He laughed hystericaly, "I messed up my words!" She pushed him off and he fell asleep. "God damn it, Sasuke. What am I going to do with you?"

She dragged him out of the doorway and shut it. "You get the couch." She said as she dragged him into the living room. "Ah hell, the floor's good enough." She put a pillow under his head and a blanket over his body. She kissed his head and went to be herself.

xxxxx

"I can't wear these, mistress!" Ino had taken Hinata to the nearest lingerae store, "Well you're not wearing those cotton things. Not when you're with me." Ino had picked out a black lace bra and matching thong, "Yeah, but isn't a thong pushing it?" Hinata whispered heatedly,

"Fine, no thong. Here, these better?" Ino handed her a pair of matching panties to match the bra, "I suppose…" Hinata was still reluctant, "We're still getting the thong." Ino threw a couple of sets into the basket and went to the checkout counter. "44.23" the lady at the counter said, Ino handed her the money and led Hinata out of the shop.

"Hold the bag." Ino tossed the bag to Hinata as they climbed back on the bike, "Hold on tight."

* * *

There ya go. Please, as always, review, and there will be lemons in the next chapter! _'Review'_


	4. Night 2 Pt 2

Ok, here's #4, **LEMON ALERT**! R&R as always. Enjoy!

and thank you to those who have reviewed, it is very much apprieciated.

Key: _'Vampiric Whisper/Text'_ **'Thought/Emphisis'** "Normal Speech"

* * *

"Welcome back, Ino." Temari said as Ino and Hinata walked into the central chamber, "And little miss Hyuuga too."

"Did you bring us a midnight snack, Ino? How sweet." Tenten came out of their room. Hinata was hiding behind Ino, "Back off you two, she's going to be staying here for awhile. And I'm surprised that you two are still dressed." Ino said, glaring at her two sires, "We wanted you tonight for a change, but since miss Hyuuga's here…" Temari moved behind Hinata and sniffed her neck, "Why not a foursome?" Temari licked Hinata's neck. "And what's this?" Temari peeked in the bag Hinata was holding, "Why, Ms. Hyuuga, I never figured you for a lingerie girl."

"Back off. You are not to touch her." Ino pulled Temari off Hinata, "She's going to be sleeping in my room, and as long as she's in there, you two will not touch her." Ino led Hinata out of the central chamber and into her room, "Do not leave this room. I can't guarantee your safety if you do."

"Yes, mistress." Hinata looked around the room, "Aren't you going to stay with me?" She turned to look at Ino, but she was gone.

Hinata started to undress and eyed the bag, **'Maybe I can just try it for tonight.'** She picked up the bag and fished out one of the bras and the much dreaded thong, **'Doesn't leave much to the imagination.' **She slipped her cotton undergarments off and replaced them with the laced ones.

**'Comfortable enough, but still…'** She climbed into Ino's bed and got under the covers, **'Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll leave this life behind. She promised.' **Hinata fell asleep thinking of how happy she would be once she was dead like Ino.

xxxxx

_'Hinata'_

Hinata stirred in her sleep,

_'Hinata' _

an image of Ino appeared in her mind, _'Oh, come to me, Hinata, I need you. Wake up and come to me.'_ There was something different about this image, her voice, her body, _'Wake up.'_

"What about Sakura?" she mumbled, _'Forget about her, she cannot even compare to you. Wake up.'_

Hinata groggily opened her eyes, _'Come to me, Hinata.'_ She heard the voice whisper, She got out of bed, but stopped at the doorway, **'What about those other two?'** she thought,

_'Come to me, Hinata.'_

There was an arid smell in the air, it made Hinata's senses dull,

_'Come to me'_ She stepped out of the room, everything seemed like a dream, it was as if Hinata wasn't Hinata. She stepped into the central room; there was some kind of smoke that filled the air,

_'Come to me'_

the smoke seemed to draw Hinata on, she came to a veil that opened on it's own. She stepped into the room and barely noticed that it was one big bed, wall-to-wall mattress, veils covered all of the walls, there was a collection of pillows in the center, Hinata felt herself be drawn forward, she laid down at the pillows.

"Hinata, I need you, Hinata." Hinata heard a voice, different from the one that drew her here, more, raw, more sexual, more hungry. Hinata looked around, she had a dreamlike stare on her face from the smoke.

A woman appeared to her to her left, she seemed to have come out of the mattress, she was dressed only in a skirt that looked like one of the veils, she had sandy blonde hair that was put up into four pom poms, Hinata felt as if she should know her, and fear her.

Another woman appeared on Hinata's other side, she was dressed the same, only she was a brunette. They crawled up on either side of Hinata, "Mistress?" Hinata said dreamily, "Yes, Hinata," the blonde said as she licked Hinata's jawline.

The brunette started to lick Hinata's neck, and pulled her bra strap off a little and ran her teeth along her shoulder, she moved down to Hinata's breasts and freed it from it's restraint, "It's so big!" she said as she moved down and enveloped Hinata's nipple, she then reached over and massaged the other.

Hinata let out a small moan, "Mistress, th-that feels…" Hinata was interrupted as the blonde moved her hand down her body and stuck her hand into Hinata's panties and rubbed her moist slit. The blonde inserted two of her fingers into Hinata and moved them in and out slowly, Hinata let out a tiny gasp.The blonde smirked and licked Hinata's shoulder.

Hinata subconsciously started to close her legs, but the brunette moved them back open, "Now, now, don't be a bad girl. Keep them open."

"Y-Yes mistress." Hinata clawed at the mattress below her, she was in pure ecstasy, Naruto was never this good. She let out a squeak when she felt something sting her shoulder, she looked over as best she could and saw that the blonde had bitten into her flesh. She opened her mouth to speak but instead let out a scream and looked down to her chest.

The brunette had bitten into her breast, Hinata could feel the warmth of her blood seep down her body, the blonde had stopped her movements in Hinata's crotch, and was more focused on her feeding. She couldn't tell if this was a dream or not, it seemed so real, so vivid, but, at the same time, like a bad dream.

Hinata heard a high pitched screech and felt the two women be wrenched from her, "You were **not** to touch her!" Hinata looked up and saw another woman holding the other two by their throats. The new woman threw them down at her feet and snarled at them, baring her teeth and lowered into a fighting stance.

"You were **not** to touch her!" she snarled again, the other two were humbling before her, "We're sorry! We wanted her so bad!" then both pleaded,

"You fed on her! Get out of my sight." The two vanished before Hinata's eyes, the new woman walked over to Hinata and wrenched her up and dragged her away from the room.

Hinata was on the verge of sleep when she thought she saw the other blonde woman in the entryway to the veiled room licking her hand, _'Tasty.'_ Hinata fell asleep as soon as she felt her body hit a soft surface.

xxxxx

"Temari, Tenten!" Ino was madder than she had ever been before, she had specifically told them not to touch Hinata, let alone feed upon her. The two she was looking for came out of their room hanging their heads in shame, "I told you not to touch her!" Ino stormed up to the two, "Give me a reason not to kill you right now." Neither of them responded, "Well?" Ino looked from sire to sire, neither of them looked at her.

"Get out of my sight." She scoffed, "I don't have time to deal with you night now."

"Yes, mistress." The two disappeared behind the veil.

Ino went back into her room and stared down at the sleeping girl, "Now, what to do with you."

* * *

Ok, there it is. Sorry if it moved a little too fast, Please review as always. and for those who are going **"wtf? isn't his supposed to be InoSaku?"** It's coming up, soon, so please, just bear with me.


	5. Night 3 Pt 1

Ok, #5 is here. Here's when the InoSaku stuff begins. hope you enjoy! R&R as always! and thank you to the people who reviewed!

Key: _'Vampiric Whisper/Text'_ **'Thought/Emphisis'** "Normal Speech"

* * *

"Hinata

"Hinata?"

Hinata stirred in her sleep, "Hinata? Wake up, Hinata." She felt a nudge, was she dreaming again? She groaned, "Five more minutes, mistress."

"Mistress? What are you talking about?" Hinata opened her eyes lazily and saw a pair of emerald ones staring back at her, "S-Sakura? What are you doing here?" Hinata shot up, not realizing where she was,

"What do mean? It's first period. How long have you been here?" Hinata looked around and saw that she was fully dressed in her old clothes, and was indeed she was in her first period classroom, "H-how did I get here?" She tried to remember the previous night's events, "You tell me, and what's with all that 'mistress' stuff?" Sakura asked concerned, "N-nothing."

"Are you ready for the fair tonight, Sakura?" Hinata asked, still trying to piece together what had happened after she left home, "You bet. You want me to pick you up or vice versa?" The Pinkette replied,

"Um, I'll pick you up, something happened at home and I moved out."

"You moved out?!" Sakura exclaimed, "What happened? Where are you staying?"

"M-My father…sold me." Hinata stared into her lap, "He did **WHAT**? So what? Are you like, living with some perverted asshole?"

"N-no, I'm staying with…a friend, I ran away before the buyer could do anything." Hinata fiddled with her fingers as she spoke, "A friend? Who? You should've called me, Hinata, I would've taken you in." Sakura placed a hand on the Hyuuga's shoulder,

"H-Her name is…" Hinata paused, she had never called Ino by her name, "I-Ino."

"So what do you want to do first tonight?" Hinata asked, trying to change the subject, "I think the ferris wheel first."

"Yeah, sure." Sakura said, "Hinata, are you ok? You look kinda pale."

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Alright, people, listen up!" the teacher walked in the room, "We'll start off today with a pop quiz, put everything but your pencils away." The entire class groaned as the papers were passed out, "Alright, you may start, now."

xxxxx

"Heya, Hinata," Sakura opened the door, Hinata was dressed in the outfit Ino had picked out the night before, "wow, I never figured you were a leather girl, it looks good on you,"

Hinata blushed, "Th-thanks, Sakura. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Sasuke! I'm leaving now!" she called as she and Hinata left, "Yeah, whatever." The Uchiha replied before picking up the phone, "She's gone, you can come any time you're ready."

xxxxx

"Is it just me or did they add more stuff this year?" Sakura marveled at how many attractions were out this year, there were ride, games, sideshows, merchant booths, food stands, a stage where a band was playing, and a motorcycle stunt team.

"It's just you. Last year you were too gaga over Sasuke." Hinata giggled, "Come on, let's go get some tickets." 'The sun's setting, she'll be awake soon.'

Hinata and Sakura rode the rides, and played the games, they heard the band and saw the show, it was now fully dark and the two were headed to one of the many food stands, and Hinata saw a familiar face.

"Hey, Sakura," Hinata started, Sakura looked at her friend, "You remember the friend I'm staying with?"

"Yeah, what of her?" Sakura inquired, "Well…" Hinata pointed at a very Goth looking woman purchasing a corn dog. The woman looked over at the two and a chill ran up Sakura's spine, "I've got a bad feeling about her, Hinata." Sakura whispered,

"Hey, Hinata!" the woman ran up and huuged Hinata, "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." She looked at Sakura, "And who is this enchanting young lady?"

"Oh, sorry, Ino, this is my friend Sakura, Sakura, this is Ino." Hinata introduced to two, "Hiya, Sakura." Ino extended her hand, Sakura merely nodded her hello, "Ok then. So what are you two up to?"

"We were just about to get something to eat." Hinata said, "Nah, don't eat here, this food is chicken shit, my hang out isn't far from here, we can get something decent on the way there." Ino stated, tossing her corn dog over her shoulder,

"Hold it, blondy, what makes you think we'd **want** to come with you?" Sakura shot back, "What's with the hostility, Pinky? All I did was offer you a decent meal." Ino stated calmly, "Hinata, how well do you know this woman?" Sakura asked, "Well enough that she'd move in with me." Ino answered,

"I didn't ask you. How do I know that **you** aren't the one who tried to buy her last night?" Sakura shot back, "Oh she told you about that did she? Well, trust me, Sakura," Ino wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders, "I didn't buy her. Now quit being a bitch and just have some food."

Sakura looked at Hinata for support, "I-I'm fine with it."

"Hinata, you can't be serious! I mean look at her! She just screams 'bad news'!" Sakura protested,

_'__Oh just go with her, you know that if Hinata's ok with her, she must be alright.'_

"Shut it blondie!" Sakura shouted,

"I didn't say anything!" Ino retorted,

_'I'm your conscious, dolt. Just go, you know you want to.'_

_'Go with her, Sakura, go with her.'_

"Fine, we'll go. This place is getting boring anyway." Sakura scoffed, "Fantastic!" Ino clapped her hands together, "My bike's right over here, it can sit three."

Ino led them away from the fairgrounds to her motorcycle, "There's no way that thing can sit three!" Sakura said when she saw the bike, "Sure it can. You can sit on my lap, Sakura." Ino giggled.

The three climbed on, Sakura sat in the back, the furthest away from Ino, "Don't be so paranoid, Sakura, I don't bite, much." Ino chuckled, "I swear, you're more adorable than Hinata sometimes."

Before Sakura could respond, the bike roared to life and took off. Sakura held on tightly to Hinata, "Ino! Aren't you going a little fast?!" she shouted, "No!" the blonde called back, "We're not going fast enough! But this is your first time so I'm going slow!"

"You call this slow?!"

Ino brought the bike to a screeching halt outside of a Chinese shop, "Be right back. Feel free to come inside."

"You're a fucking psychopath!" Sakura shouted, "Hinata, let's get out of here, I think we're making a huge mistake, this all seems just like what happened in the Lost Boys movie."

"What?" Hinata looked at her friend oddly, "The Lost Boys, this family moves to Santa Clara where a gang of vampires live, the oldest child falls in with the gang and unwittingly drinks one of the vampire's blood, which subsequently turned **him** into a vampire. I'm telling you Hinata, I think that Ino is a fucking vampire!" She hissed out the last word,

"Sakura, listen to yourself, vampires aren't real. And why would you think that Ino of all people would be a vampire? Because she's Goth?" Hinata stated,

"I just get this weird vibe from her, something just doesn't seem right."

"Sakura, relax, I know Ino, she's perfectly safe. Trust me." The Hyuuga felt guilty lying to her oldest friend, "Ok, Hinata, but I'm telling you, something just isn't right."

"Alright, who wants to hold the food?" Ino came back a few moments later holding a box full of Chinese take out, "I will." Hinata offered,

"Alrighty then." Ino handed the box to Hinata before climbing onto the bike and continuing on to the abandoned building she called home.

xxxxx

"Here we are." Ino stopped the bike outside of the building, "This, is your hangout?" Sakura asked, "Yep, be it ever so cozy." Ino replied, "Oh stop your worrying."

Ino and Hinata started into the building, "Come on, Sakura!" Hinata called, Sakura reluctantly followed the other two inside and down a few flights of stairs into the catacombs. She led them through the many winding corridors into the central chamber.

Sakura marveled at how big the room was, "Are we still even in the same building?"

"Yep, This entire building was built over a communal bomb shelter, this underground facility was supposed to house the entire city if a nuke was ever dropped." Ino picked up one of the containers, "What do you want, Hinata? Rice? Noodles? Veggies? I got it all."

"I-I'll have the veggies." Hinata took the container from her mistress along with some chopsticks, "And you, Sakura?"

Sakura was looking into a veiled room, she could just barely make out two forms that seemed to be grinding against each other, "Sakura?" she looked at Ino, "What do you want?"

"Uh, rice." She said before looking back into the room, but the forms were gone. Ino handed Sakura her desired dish, "Something wrong?" Ino asked, "N-no, I just thought I saw someone in that room." Sakura pointed to the veiled room, "You were imagining, there's no one here but us." Ino responded before taking a bite of her noodles.

"You two want something to drink?" Ino offered, "Sure." Hinata said, "I'll pass." Sakura was starting to get nervous. Ino got up and went to her fridge and pulled out a bottle, "Oh come on, Sakura, loosen up, a little wine isn't gonna kill ya." She pulled out the cork and took a gulp before handing it to Hinata, "It's just wine."

_'Don't drink too much.'_ Hinata heard in her head.

She took a small sip then handed the bottle over to Sakura, who reluctantly took it, "It's ok, Sakura." Hinata reassured her, the pinkette took a small sip and realized that it was just wine,

_'Have some more.'_ Sakura took a bigger gulp, "Woah, what's in this stuff?" Her world was starting to spin, "Can't hold your liquor, Sakura?" Ino said, Sakura thought she detected a sneer,

_'Have some more.'_ Sakura couldn't control her actions, she drank more of the wine, "Here, try some of this." Ino handed her another bottle, "It'll take the spin away." The bottled was cased in gold with gems around the base, Sakura took a gulp, she scrunched her face at how bitter it was, but it worked, the spinning slowed a little.

"How are you feeling?" Hinata placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "F-fine," She took another gulp from the new bottle, Hinata looked at Ino, who was grinning from ear to ear, "You need anything, Sakura?" Ino asked, "I-I don't know, I feel funny." She replied, "I- I think I need to go home."

She started to get up, but Ino held her down, "Now, now, don't be in such a hurry, after all, you don't want to disturb your boyfriend in his midnight romp."

"Wh-what?" Sakura was feeling groggy, "You didn't tell her, Hinata?" Ino asked mockingly, "Tell me what?" Sakura asked lazily, "Sasuke is cheating on you." Ino whispered in her ear,

"N-no, Sasuke wouldn't sleep with another woman. He loves me."

"Who said anything about another 'woman'?" Ino's words were like acid, "He's been sleeping around with Hinata's ex."

"N-Naruto? No, that's impossible." Sakura started to doze off, "Stay with us, Pinky." Ino gave Sakura a light slap on the cheek, "They've been sneaking around behind yours and Hinata's backs for about a year."

"It's true, Sakura. I saw them together." Hinata admitted, "But, you can get back at them, my dear Sakura." Ino dragged a finger down Sakura's cheek,

"H-how?"

"Cheat on him. With me." Ino kissed Sakura's ear, "I-I can't do that." Sakura was still fading in and out of conciousness, "Any why not, my little blossom?" Ino had reached down and started to undo Sakura's blouse, "Y-you're a woman. Women can't be together that way."

"Oh you are so adorable. But you know, people say that men can't be together, yet look at Sasuke and Naruto." Ino opened Sakura's shirt and traced a line under her right breast with her finger, "And by that logic, there's no reason not to stay with me tonight."

_'Stay with me, Sakura.'_

_'Stay with me. You know it's what you want, it's what you **need**'_

"Stay with me, Sakura," Ino cooed, "Stay with me and make my wildest dreams come true. Become one with me."

"Y-yes, I will." Sakura didn't know what she was saying, it was as if she had left her body behind and was just a shell, "That's a good girl. Come with me." Ino helped Sakura up and led her staggering out of the central chamber, "Feel free to finish the food, Hinata." She called back before she and her new prospect disappeared into Ino's room.

* * *

Well, there you are, plz review as always, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask. **LEMONS NEXT CHAPTER!!**


	6. Night 3 Pt 2

Ok, here's the much awaited InoSaku sex scene. Please R&R as usual. Enjoy! (and just to clarify, the stuff in the jewled bottle was Ino's blood, and the wine was laced with a hallucenagen that works in large doses)

Key: _'Vampiric Whisper/Text'_ **'Thought/Emphisis'** "Normal Speech"

* * *

Ino picked Sakura up as she started to fall, "Careful now," she chuckled, "don't want to hurt yourself

Ino picked Sakura up as she started to fall, "Careful now," she chuckled, "don't want to hurt yourself." Ino carried her bridal style over to the bed, she gently laid her down and pulled off the pinkette's shirt before she leaned in and kissed her, "Sakura, don't you think we should do something about these?" Ino pointed to Sakura's olive pants, never breaking eye contact.

Sakura was lost in Ino's dark eyes, they were like black pools that had no bottom, she couldn't help but do what they wanted, she reached down and undid the button and the zipper, "Thata girl." Ino pulled them down the rest of the way and tossed them aside.

Ino leant in and licked a line up Sakura's navel to her jawline, "You have no idea how long I have coveted you, Sakura." Ino sat up and pulled off her sweater, she then leant down and captured Sakura's lips.

Ino slipped her tongue into Sakura's mouth and ran it over the pinkette's. Ino moved one of her hands down to Sakura's breast and massaged it gingerly. Sakura moaned into the kiss and found herself reciprocating. Ino then used one of her claws and cut Sakura's bra before pulling it off.

Ino leant down and enveloped one of the other girl's pert nipples in her mouth and bit it lightly, making it's owner give a low moan.

Sakura reached over and undid the buttons on Ino's skirt and attempted to pull it off, Ino giggled and got off the bed to remove her skirt, boots, fishnets, and underwear. She climbed back onto the bed and pulled off Sakura's sneakers, socks, and panties. Ino kissed up the inside of one of Sakura's toned legs to her moist slit, "I think someone has a new opinion about me." Ino giggled before inserting two of her fingers inside and pumped them slowly.

Sakura let out a moan, she opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find any words, Ino flicked her tongue over the pinkette's clit, "Does this feel good, Sakura?" Ino cooed as she lapped up the juices that were leaking out, "Y-yeah," Sakura moaned,

"I can make you feel so much better. And what's more," Ino came up and nipped Sakura's ear, "I can give you eternal life, and eternal love." Ino continued to pump her fingers, "Would you like that, my little cherry blossom?" she cooed.

_'Sasuke doesn't love you, Sakura, he is just using you.'_

"Y-yeah," Sakura was in total euphoria

_'Love me, Sakura, love me and I will give you life.'_

Sakura moaned as Ino inserted a third finger, "Y-yes, oh yes!" Sakura started to move her hips in rhythm with Ino's fingers.

"Love me, Sakura, love me throughout the ages." Ino removed her hand momentarily as she sat Sakura up and positioned herself behind the panting pinkette. Ino wrapped her legs around Sakura's middle and used them to spread her legs wide open. Ino replaced her fingers and resumed her rhythm, Sakura was moaning and panting in pure ecstasy.

Ino reached around and started to knead Sakura's breast, "Will you love me, Sakura?"

"Y-ye-yes!" she screamed as she reached her climax and fell limp against Ino, "That's what I wanted to hear." Ino grinned wide, she then moved Sakura's head over to one side and stroked the exposed skin of her neck, "Love me, Sakura, love me."

She slowly bent in and bit into the soft flesh. Sakura let out a pained moan and shut her eyes tight, "Wh-what are you doing?" She felt as if she was in a dream, some marvelous dream. She started to doze off again,

_'Stay awake, Sakura.'_

Ino detatched herself from Sakura's neck and let out a sigh of content, the pinkette looked at the blonde and saw something red covering her mouth and chin, "I'm not going to change you completely just yet. But you are mine now, Sakura. My blood is in your veins, and yours in mine."

Ino stared directly into Sakura's eyes, "You will not remember any of this until you see me again. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, mistress." Sakura was once again lost in Ino's eyes, they were kind, yet at the same time very evil, "Now sleep, Sakura, sleep now."

Sakura's body went limp as sleep overtook her. Ino wiped her mouth clean and started to redress herself and the sleeping girl, she picked her up and carried her out of the room, Hinata had fallen asleep on the floor, and Tenten and Temari were still in their room,

"Tenten, Temari!" she called, the two weakly emerged from their dwelling, "You two want to feast tonight?"

The two perked up, "Then come with me." Ino strapped Sakura to the seat of her bike, "You two follow, Temari knows where we're going."

"Yes, Ino." The two replied, Ino brought the bike to life and took off toward Sakura's apartment.

xxxxx

"Oh god, Sasuke, that was amazing." Naruto collapsed next to his lover, "I hope Sakura stays out all night."

The pair heard something clunk in the other room, "What the hell was that?" Sasuke got out of bed and put his boxers back on and grabbed a bat out of the closet, Naruto did the same. The pair crept silently down the hall and peered around the corner into the living room, and Sasuke saw an unconscious Sakura laying on the couch.

"It's Sakura." He whispered, "But thankfully she's asleep, get your stuff and…" he trailed off when her saw a blonde woman kiss her on the forehead, "Glad you two are awake." She made the two jump when she spoke,

"What did you do to her?" Sasuke asked defensively, "And where's Hinata?" Naruto added, the woman chuckled, "I would worry more about yourselves, boys."

The two came out of the hall and stood defensively, They noticed another two women clad all in leather, "You see," The woman started pacing, "this girl is now mine," she gestured to Sakura, "and I don't like how you two have been sneaking around behind her back."

The two others were grinning evilly and chuckling, "And my girls here are very hungry, and I thought that you two would fill them for the rest of the night."

"What?" Naruto shot, "Tenny, which one do you want?" one of the other women said, "I'll take the Uchiha." The other replied, before the two men could react, the women were behind them, "Oh my, they're so tense." The brunette commented, before she bit into Sasuke, and the blonde into Naruto.

xxxxx

When the two finished their meal they let the bodies fall to the floor with a thud, "Did that satisfy you, ladies?" Ino asked as she was writing something on a pad and left it on the end tabled next to Sakura, "You bet. I thought you were going to make us starve." Tenten replied,

"I was about to. Now take care of the bodies, and clean up the blood, don't want Sakura panicking about what happened here." Ino told them before leaving the apartment and heading home, "Tomorrow I'll deal with Hinata."

* * *

Well, there you go, hope you enjoyed, all reviews are welcome. and again, if you have any questions, feel free to ask.


	7. Night 4 Pt 1

Ok, here's #7, and again thank you to the people who have reviewed thus far. R&R and enjoy!

Key: _'Vampiric Whisper/Text'_ **'Thought/Emphisis'** "Normal Speech"

* * *

Sakura awoke on the couch in a daze, "What did I drink last night

Sakura awoke on the couch in a daze, "What did I drink last night?" she groaned as she sat up, "Sasuke?" she called before realizing how hung over she was, **'Bad idea.'** She thought, "Sasuke?" she called quietly, she slowly stood up and picked up a pair of sunglasses on the end table, "God that light!"

She almost didn't notice the note,

_"Sakura, I've been lying to you for awhile now, I've been sneaking around behind your back and dating Naruto. I can't lie anymore, Sakura, so I've run away with Naruto, and I just wanted to tell you how I really feel about you. You are a paranoid bitch. Goodbye, Sakura._

_-Sasuke"_

Sakura just stared at the note for a few moments as she let the words sink in, she felt the tears well in her eyes, not only had the only man she ever loved dumped her, but he's been cheating on her too, with another guy!

"Why, Sasuke…" she muttered, "why did you do this? Wasn't I good enough?"

"You fucking bastard!" she tore up the note and buried her face in one of the throw pillows and sobbed into it. She started hitting and kicking the couch screaming 'You bastard' into the pillow, she didn't even hear when there was a knock at the door, or when the visitor came inside.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" it was Hinata, Sakura stopped her thrashing at looked up, her sunglasses ajar. Hinata sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?" she asked again, Sakura attempted to compose herself, but failed and threw her arms around Hinata and sobbed into her shoulder.

"S-Sa-Sasuke b-broke up with me! He-He's been sl-sleeping with N-Naruto! H-He just left! H-He c-called me a p-paranoid b-bitch!" Sakura managed to say through sobs, Hinata wrapped her arms around her crying friend, "It's ok, Sakura, just let it out." She cooed into her ear, "It's ok."

"Wh-why wou-would he do th-this to me?" the pinkette bawled, "Because he's a bastard. Just like Naruto." Hinata said soothingly, "But hey," Hinata looked into the other's eyes, "Forget about them."

"Y-You're right, Hinata," Sakura sat up and composed herself and fixed her sunglasses,

"Did you have fun last night, Sakura?" the Hyuuga questioned, "Last night?" Sakura looked at her oddly, "What happened last night?"

"Y-you don't remember?" Hinata for the first time noticed the bite mark on Sakura's neck, "I really don't." Sakura chuckled, rubbing the back of her head, "What did we do last night?"

"We went to the fair, then…" Hinata wondered how much she should say, "we went over to a friend's, you looked like you were having a lot of fun."

"Really? God, I can't remember anything. By the way, what time is it?" Sakura looked for a clock, "Five thirty." Hinata said after she checked her watched, "Holy crap! I slept through school!" Sakura shot up, "It's Saturday." Hinata commented,

"Oh," Sakura sat back down, "Want to do something?"

"Movie?" Hinata suggested, "Theatre or here?" Sakura asked, "Whichever. I don't think anything good is playing though." The Hyuuga said,

"Well, I just got the Lost Boys the other day, we could watch that." Sakura picked up the box from the coffee table, "Oh yeah, you were talking about that last night." Hinata took the box and read the back, "Well, you want to?"

"Sure."

xxxxx

"Didn't that freak you out, Hinata?" Sakura asked as she put the disc back in it's box, "Not really, sorry." Hinata took a drink from her soda, "Wow, I would've figured it would, not even at the bonfire?" Sakura was flabbergasted, Hinata could never watch horror movies, even the old chillers gave her nightmares,

"Why would you figure that?" Hinata asked, "Well," Sakura started, "You could never make it through Lagosi, and this actually had fangs and gore."

"Maybe I've grown up a bit." Hinata stated coldly, "All right, calm down, Hinata, I was just making an observation." The Pinkette stated,

_'That didn't sound like an observation to me, Sakura.'_ There was another voice in the room, "Did you say something, Hinata?" she asked, the Hyuuga shook her head,

_'You don't remember my voice, Sakura? You don't remember the marvelous night we spent together? How I left my mark on your beautiful neck?'_

Sakura brought her hand to her neck and ran it over the mark, "What the…" Sakura went to the mirror in the room, she noticed the mark, but also that she could barely see herself, "Wh-what?" She just stared at her fading form in the mirror, "What's happening?"

"You're becoming like me, Sakura, just as you asked for."

Sakura turned around a saw a woman sitting on her couch next to Hinata, "Wh-who are you?" Sakura just stared at the woman before the previous night's events flooded back to her. She placed her hand over her mark, "What did you do to me?" She started to back away from Ino,

"Exactly what you asked for, Sakura. I made it so that you could be with me and love me through the ages." Ino stood up and slowly approached the retreating girl, "Wh-what?" Sakura backed against the wall, "You don't remember the night we shared, Sakura?"

"What the hell are you?" Sakura was trying to back away through the wall, Ino placed on hand on the wall to the left of Sakura's head, "I'm yours, Sakura, all yours." She leant in and placed a kiss on Sakura's moist lips.

Sakura pushed her off and retreated into her bedroom, "Wh-what the fuck is going on?! What did she do to me last night? I remember the wine, and then…the second bottle…"

She heard the doorknob turn and fled into her closet, "Have you realized yet, Sakura? The second bottle was blood, **my** blood." Ino paced around the room, "My, this room is spacious, I guess it pays to date a rich guy."

Sakura started to piece together what had happened after she drank from the second bottle, "Are you starting to remember?" Sakura heard the voice from behind her, she let out a scream and fell out of the closet, "You don't have to be afraid of me, Sakura, all I want is to love you."

Ino stepped out of the closet, "I'm inside of you, Sakura, my blood flows in your veins." Sakura backed up against her bed, "St-stay away from me you monster!"

"Sakura, that hurts," Ino folded her hands over her heart, "Why would you call me a monster?"

"You're a fucking vampire!" Sakura shouted, "And you are turning into one." Ino knelt down next to the pinkette, "Being dead isn't all that bad, my little cherry blossom. You never grow old, and you never die."

Ino caressed Sakura's cheek and stared into her emerald orbs, 'Love me, Sakura, love me forever.' Ino leaned in and placed another kiss on Sakura's lips.

xxxxx

"Hey there, Hinata." Tenten and Temari stepped into the apartment from the balcony, "H-hi." Hinata replied, "What's with the shyness, Hinata? I like to think we know each other well enough that you don't have to stutter" The two plopped down on either side of the Hyuuga.

Hinata didn't respond, just stared at the floor, "Anyway…" Tenten started, "Ino has decided to let you join us." Hinata looked at the brunette, "R-really? She's going to change me?"

"Well," Hinata looked at Temari, "She's a little preoccupied with Pinky, so she's letting us do it." The blonde grinned wide, Hinata looked from Tenten to Temari, "I'm guessing that you'd prefer a more pleasurable transformation rather than us just feast on you right here." Temari ran a finger down Hinata's cheek, "Would you?"

"Y-yes." Hinata blushed, "Good." Tenten stood up, "Meet us back at the nest, we've got a few things we have to do first." She grinned.

xxxxx

Sakura didn't fight Ino off this time, no, instead she returned the kiss. Ino pulled away, "Someone seems to be warming up to me." She chuckled, causing Sakura to blush, "Your place or mine?" Sakura stared at her, "Wh-what?"

"You didn't think I'd just leave with a kiss, did you?" Ino chuckled, "Oh, no, my darling Sakura," Ino cupped her cheek, "last night wasn't enough for me, I need more."

Sakura was feeling a little scared, "Don't be frightened, I'll be gentile." Ino kissed her again and picked her up, "Love me, Sakura, as I love you." Ino placed her on the bed, "I-I will." This time Sakura was the one to initiate the kiss, "Glad to hear it."

* * *

There you have it, plz review. WARNING: LEMONS NEXT CHAPTER!! TEMAxTENxHINA AND INOxSAKU!!


	8. Night 4 Pt 2

Ok, sry for the delay, but here's #8. there's most likely going to be only 1 or 2 more chapters, and I'm guessing that some people might hate me for what happens in here (You'll see) but anyway, enjoy. R&R plz!! **LEMON ALERT!!**

Key: _'Vampiric Whisper/Text' _**'Thought/ Emphisis'** "Normal Text"

* * *

Sakura didn't fight Ino off this time, no, instead she returned the kiss

Sakura didn't fight Ino off this time, no, instead she returned the kiss. Ino pulled away, "Someone seems to be warming up to me." She chuckled, causing Sakura to blush, "Your place or mine?" Sakura stared at her, "Wh-what?"

"You didn't think I'd just leave with a kiss, did you?" Ino chuckled, "Oh, no, my darling Sakura," Ino cupped her cheek, "last night wasn't enough for me, I need more."

Sakura was feeling a little scared, "Don't be frightened, I'll be gentile." Ino kissed her again and picked her up, "Love me, Sakura, as I love you." Ino placed her on the bed, "I-I will." This time Sakura was the one to initiate the kiss, "Glad to hear it."

Ino held Sakura's lips in hers as she started to undo the other girl's shirt, she slipped her hand under the cloth and tenderly massaged her breast. Sakura moaned into the kiss and reached out to undo Ino's skirt, Ino stopped her work with Sakura's breast just long enough to assist her.

Ino removed herself from Sakura's lips and slipped off her remaining garments, "I want you to taste me, Sakura," Sakura looked into Ino's eyes and nodded her obedience. The blonde laid down and spread her legs wide, "Go on."

Sakura sat up and removed the rest of her shirt then crawled up in between the blonde's legs and opened the organ with two fingers and inhaled the scent before taking an experimental lick up the opening, then another, and another, before either of them knew it, Sakura had plunged her tongue as far in as it could into Ino.

Ino gave out a low moan and started to massage her own breasts, "That's a good girl, Sakura."

The pinkette slowly moved two of her fingers into Ino's dripping core and pumped them steadily, the blonde moaned low, "Yes, Sakura, that's it."

Sakura flicked her tongue over Ino's clit several times before nipping it lightly, "Do I taste good, Sakura?" Ino threaded her fingers through Sakura's hair, "Yes."

Ino quickened her breathing and cried out as an orgasm overtook her. "Was I to your satisfaction?" the girl between Ino's legs looked up cutely with the blonde's fluid dripping down her face. Ino lightly gripped Sakura's hair and brought her up to her chest, she then took a nail and made a small cut on her nipple, "Drink, Sakura, it will give you life."

The pinkette slowly leaned in and began to drink the crimson liquid that was spewing out. The taste of Ino mixed with the blood sent Sakura's senses skyward, Ino gently stroked Sakura's hair, "That's it, my darling Sakura, drink." Sakura drank greedily until Ino had her stop, "I want more." She whined,

**'She's already changing.'** Ino grinned, "I know you do, my dear, but take any more and there won't be any left for me to survive on."

"When can I have more?" Sakura grinned wide, and Ino noticed how her canine teeth were starting to sharpen, "Soon. But first…" Ino laid Sakura on her back, "we have to finish what we started last night."

The vampiress leant in and latched onto her previous mark and sipped up the leaking fluid. Sakura gave a pained gasp, "Wh-what are you doing?" she asked weakly, "Making you immortal, my love." Ino sat up, Sakura's blood dripping from her mouth, "Now quiet yourself, this will all be over momentarily."

She leant back in and drank the last of the blood, she then cut her fingertip and wiped the spewing liquid around the inside of Sakura's mouth, "I shall return to you tomorrow, and make you one of my brides." She leant in one last time and kissed her forehead before heading home.

xxxxx

"Th-this room…" Hinata stepped into the Tenten and Temari's chamber, "I-it seems somewhat familiar."

"It should," Tenten draped her arms over the Hyuuga's shoulders, "This is where we first tasted your pure blood. And what a taste it was." She licked Hinata's neck, "We yearn for more," Temari kissed her longingly.

When she pulled away, Hinata removed her clothes as fast as she could, "I want to give it to you, I'm yours."

"My, my," Temari started, "how long has it been since we've found one so willing to die?"

"At least half a century." Tenten grinned, "And the last one didn't have a body like this." She ran her hands over Hinata's form.

Hinata shivered from the coldness of Tenten's hands, "P-please," she begged, "Take me, make me like you."

Both women grinned wide and led the Hyuuga to the pillowed center of the room and laid her down, somehow, the two had lost their clothes on the way over, "Don't worry, Hinata, we'll be gentile." Temari licked and sucked on Hinata's neck, while Tenten went straight to Hinata's already wet pussy.

The brunette gave several teasing licks to her dripping slit. Hinata gave a low moan, "D-don't tease me!"

"We'll tease you all we want, bitch," Temari kissed her roughly, "We're in charge here, not you. Got it?" Temari slapped her lightly, "Y-yes." Hinata said quietly, "What was that?" Tenten nipped the Hyuuga's clit, "Y-yes!"

"Better." The brunette inserted two of her fingers into Hinata and pumped them slowly, "But I think it lacked a certain…umph. What do your think, Temari?" she cooed, "I think you're right." The blonde moved down to the Hyuuga's chest and sucked on one of her nipples, coaxing a moan from its owner.

"Well, Hinata, do you understand that we are in charge?" Hinata was rolling her hips in rhythm with Tenten's fingers, "Y-yes." She moaned, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Temari lightly bit Hinata's breast, "Y-yes!" she shouted.

"I'm sure you can do better than that," the brunette lapped up the juices that were streaming from the Hyuuga's core, "Y-YES! You two control me! I am nothing!" she screamed, "That's a good girl." Tenten slowly inserted another finger.

Temari bit into Hinata's breast and drank the crimson liquid that leaked out, "Ah!…I-I ….I'm gonna…." Hinata gave a loud moan as she came into Tenten's face, "Wanna switch, Baby?"

"You bet." Temari detatched herself from Hinata's chest and positioned herself between Hinata's legs and started to lick Hinata clean while Tenten began to suck at the bleeding wound Temari had left.

"Doesn't she taste divine, Temari?" Tenten spoke as she sat a very weak and pale Hinata against the pillows, "She does." Temari said, "A-am… I-I… going…to….be like you now?" Hinata spoke weakly.

"Oh, sorry love, Ino decided not to let you join us." Temari mocked, "Wh-what?" Hinata's eyelids were drooping, "You were too weak, Hinata," Tenten said in the same condescending tone and she sat behind the dying girl, "Every time she saw you, you never once exerted the courage she hungers for."

"But…she said…that I…" Hinata started, "Ino said that you could earn a place with us?" Temari asked, still mocking, "Y-yes…"

"Yes, you could've earned a place with us, you just, didn't. But Ino is very grateful for your help in getting your best friend to join us," Tenten said, "You kept blabbing on about how terrible your life was, when you had a friend like Sakura all along. You said you had no one."

"B-but I…" before Hinata could finish, Tenten jerked her head to one side, snapping her neck.

"Such a sad ending for her," Temari kissed the corpse in Tenten's arms, "If only Ino had let us keep her." Tenten added, "I'm glad to see that you two had some fun with her first." The two looked to see Ino in the entryway, "Welcome back, Ino. Where's the new girl?" Tenten asked,

"I'm picking her up tomorrow night, she deserves one last sleep in her bed before she moves into mine." Ino walked up and stroked Hinata's cold cheek, "Too bad," She said thoughtfully, "She was so sweet, so innocent."

"I'm headed to bed, take care of the body before Sakura gets here, will ya? I don't want the first thing she sees to be her dead friend." Ino said as she walked out of the room and into her own,

"You got it!" the other two called.

* * *

There it is, please review, see ya next time!


	9. Epilogue

Alright, I've decided to end it here, R&R plz. Enjoy! Lemon Alert!!

And thank you to all the people who have reviewed thus far.

Key:_ 'Vampiric Whisper/Text'_** 'Thought/Emphisis'** "Normal Speech"

* * *

_'Sakura'_

_'Sakura'_

The newly changed Pinkette stirred

_'Wake up, Sakura'_

She slowly opened her eyes, her room was dark, yet she could see as clear as day,

"Wake up, my love." She saw a smiling face beaming down at her, "I-Ino?" she sat up slowly, "Who else?" the blonde replied, "Wh-what time is it?" Sakura looked around,

"Midnight." Ino sat behind her and kissed her neck, "I'll bet you're feeling hungry."

"I am," Sakura leaned into Ino's touch, "but I don't know what I'm hungry for."

"Are you yanking me?" Ino pulled away, "You should know what you are, Sakura, you thirst for blood."

"Now get dressed, we're going clubbing." Ino got off the bed and left the room,

"Clubbing?"

xxxxx

Sakura dressed quickly in a short, tight-fitting black skirt, a pink tank top with spaghetti straps, and a pair of black knee high boots.

She walked out of her room and found Ino in the living room looking through her movie collection, "How do I look?" she asked timidly, Ino just stared at her, "Gorgeous. Now, let's go grab some food." The two left the apartment and made their way to the club.

xxxxx

The music was pumping, people were dancing, men were hitting on everything in a skirt, and several people left repeatedly with partners to 'get acquainted' in the parking lot.

Ino and Sakura were perched on a building overlooking the club, "Why are we all the way up here? Everyone's down there." Sakura asked, "Because you need some instruction before you are ready to kill." Ino stated

"Now pay attention, I'm only going to say this once…"

Ino instructed for twenty before she and her new sire went to ground level, "Do you want to seduce someone yourself, have me do it, or feast on some of them?" Ino gestured to one of the many shaking cars in the lot, "I want to try one myself." Sakura looked hopeful, "Alright." Ino chuckled and led her into the club.

"Alright, love, there's a perfect candidate," Ino pointed to a dark haired man sitting at the bar who was obviously wasted, "Work your magic."

Sakura went to the bar and sat next to the drunken man, "Well hey there, baby," he slurred once he saw her, "Hey yourself, handsome." She replied with a cute smile, "Why don't you have a seat on daddy's lap."

"Don't mind if I do." She got up and sat on his lap, "Is that a roll of quarters or are you just happy to see me?" she drew small circles with her finger on his chest, "Oh, I'm happy alright. You wanna see my ride?" he slurred, "Only if it's the back seat." She winked,

_'She's a natural.'_ Ino carefully observed from afar as the drunken man picked her Sakura up and ran out of the club. She stood up an casually followed out,

The man quickly opened the door to his back seat and threw the pinkette in, "We're going to have some fun, baby." He unzipped his pants and clambered in after her, he roughly kissed her neck and slipped up her skirt,

_'Just think of Ino'_ Sakura thought as he moved her panties out of the way and jammed himself into her roughly. She let out a cry as he pumped, "You like that?" he came up to her face, "Whoa, what's up with your teeth? I must be trippin'"

Sakura laced her fingers through his hair and jerked his head to the side and bit into his neck and sucked him dry, "Not really," she kicked hi out the still open door, "Bastard."

"Not bad." Ino came strolling up to the car, "But," Sakura looked at her as she snapped the corpse's neck, "most people would've had the sex first. And I'm also surprised you'd kill so easily, even Temari was reluctant her first time."

"I wanted him to stop." She wiped her mouth, "I want you to be the only one to touch me."

"I'm flattered." Ino kissed her chastely, "You want another one, or do you want to go to your new home?"

"'New' home?" Sakura looked at her, "Yes, you're moving in with me." Ino chuckled, "I guess home."

"Great, and we got a new ride now." She lifted the keys out of the corpse's pocket and opened the driver's door, "Hop in."

xxxxx

"Temari! Tenten! Come meet your new sister!" Ino led Sakura into the central chamber of the underground lair, "So, this is the amazing Pinky," Temari spoke as the two came out of their chamber, "She's hotter than I remember," Tenten eyed her hungrily, "when do we get to taste her?"

"Never," Ino spoke defensively, "She is mine and mine alone. Got it?"

The two other women chuckled, "Got it."

"So, Pinky, have you eaten yet?" Temari walked over to the storage fridge, "She had something at the club." Ino said, "You went clubbing without us?!" The other two shouted, "Meh, so I forgot, I'm only human." Ino shrugged.

"But you're not human!" Tenten shouted, "None of us are! Not for awhile at least."

"How long has it been?" Sakura inquired, "Well, I'm the eldest, obviously, and I'm sis hundred," Ino spoke up, "Temari's three hundred, and Tenten's one fifty."

"And you're one day." Tenten popped up behind the newcomer, "So now **you're** the baby!"

"Tenny always hated being the baby," Temari stated, "for the first twenty five years she was always whining 'I'm hungry, I'm hungry' she was so adorable." Temari kissed the brunette on the cheek, "Can we expect the same from you, Pinky?"

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, "She can take care of herself." Ino interrupted, "Hell, when she picked up some food at the club, she let the guy fuck her first, not long mind you, but it was still pretty hot." She smirked over at the blushing pinkette, "And you could just see she liked it, despite what she said afterwards."

"You don't have to tell them that, Ino." Sakura was still blushing, "Buck up, we don't keep secrets here." Ino said, "Except for those that would separate us." Temari added in,

"Ok." Sakura relaxed a bit.

Ino walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her, "Welcome to the family, Sakura Haruno."

* * *

The end. Sorry it was so short and abrupt, Please review as always. Sequel is up and running.


End file.
